


A Thesis on Alien Sexual Organs and Reproduction and Conjecture Onto the Evolutionary History of the Asari by Dr. Liara T’Soni

by buckaroo weedsmoke (cunieform)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Headcanon, Worldbuilding, alien dicks, and also vagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunieform/pseuds/buckaroo%20weedsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara takes some time to catch up on her findings after the Reaper invasion.  And I take some time to tell y'all about my headcanons for the genitals of every single alien that appeared in any of the games.  There are chapters to help people navigate if they want but it'd be more accurate to just view everything on one page since that's how it would work if this was published in an actual Citadel scientific journal.</p><p>Unfinished for now, check back later when I actually have a substantial amount of work done.<br/>Edit: krogan section is up.<br/>Edit:  why did i write this oh my god</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kroganfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroganfucker/gifts).



> Glyph, remind me to finish editing this. -L

Ever since the asari first discovered the Citadel in [580 BCE], they have known they were not alone in the universe.  However, not all was as it seemed.  First contact with the keepers soon revealed that they are merely custodians, not the creators, of the Citadel and the Mass Relays, implying the existence of another race, the protheans.  With the protheans long dead and the keepers enigmatic and unresponsive, it was the emergence of the salarians into Citadel space that ushered in the beginnings of the Citadel Council and the discovery of the asari ability to breed with other species, ~~which probably was downright horrifying for the first asari/salarian couple~~.  With the formation of the Council in [500 BCE], the galaxy entered a new age of culture, economic, and technological and scientific growth.  With the addition of the volus, elcor, hanar, drell, turian, humans, as well as the batarians, vorcha, krogan, quarians, rachni, and even the yahg, Citadel society has grown for each species encountered, elevated, and even, in unfortunate cases, warred against.  Each civilization has brought us closer to uncovering more about [the “human” condition] and what it means for an individual to be alive ~~or something.~~  [[ _Needs work!_ ]] 

For the asari, however, the introduction of new species has opened up a unique breeding opportunity, and diversity in sexual partners has long been considered useful both to galactic relations and to the lineage of the asari species.  Although mating with an asari does not necessarily involve physical contact, many partner species prefer it.  Thus, the purpose of this ~~paper? essay?~~ thesis is to explain the physiology of all known species of sentient aliens, ~~from asari to vorcha to human to even prothean~~  [[ _unnecessary, clutters the intro_ ]], in an attempt to instruct those interest in beginning an interspecies relationship ~~or just want to fuck~~ , as well as to explain what the asari race has gained by diversifying itself.


	2. Krogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glyph, what do your morality programs say about asking Ereba about her sex life with Charr? Perhaps it is "too soon," as humans say. -L

The salarians first found the krogan two thousand years ago [[ _find an exact date_ ]] and uplifted them into galactic society to ~~use as cannon fodder~~  help in the Rachni Wars ~~and later destroyed their civilization with the genophage when they stopped being useful~~ [[ _try to stay objective, Liara_ ]].  The harsh and violent nature of their home planet of Tuchanka molded the krogan into hardy, formidable creatures through millions of years of evolution.  They have leathery skin and durable bone protrusions that work as armor, multiple backups of all necessary organs, and a massive birthrate to ensure the survival of the species in even the most lethal of conditions.  Their sexual organs are similarly tough.

The krogan vagina houses four uteri and eight ovaries, and is protected by three pieces of armor plating, two larger plates at the lips and one smaller piece extending from the clitoris, which are only loosened upon sufficient levels of arousal.  Krogan have four breasts, with plated nipples designed to strengthen infants' teeth.  Instead of excreting milk like most mammals, krogan breasts are filled with the nutrients found in their humps.  Krogan have four testicles (and thus can orgasm four times in one session) capable of expelling up to [1 quart] of ejaculate ([1 cup] per testicle).  Krogan have leathery penises ranging on average from [8-10 inches] in length with a barbed head.  [[ _By the Goddess, is that accurate?_ ]]  Although both the penis and vagina excrete natural lubricants, it is customary that penis-having krogan ejaculate on the desired orifice before penetration to allow a preferred level of comfort.  This also is a symbol of respect to one's partner.  After penetration, intercourse proceeds as usual until a second orgasm occurs, causing the barbs on the penis to come erect, anchoring it in the desired orifice until the final two testicles are drained of semen, ensuring high fertility.  However, after the introduction of the genophage, the krogan have begun to forego the initial ejaculation to provide lubricant, instead using all four testicles to maximize genetic discharge.  Some krogan surgically remove their barbs, sometimes crudely, although this has also fallen out of practice since the end of the Krogan Rebellions, since the barbs are supposed to increase virility.

Cross-species couples are encouraged to seek out specialty condoms intended to dull the leathery texture of the krogan penis.  These are made of ultralight but very durable materials that can also prevent those with barbed penises from hurting their partner(s).  It is also important to remember how much semen is produced during intercourse so as not to become overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krogan expert Urdnot Wrex contributed his... "extensive" knowledge of krogan physiology to this area of research. The author will take his word for it.  
> Urdnot Eve was also of great help in writing this passage.  
> Urdnot Grunt could not be pressed for comment. Wrex apparently thought this hilarious. [[Must be a cultural thing, I will have to research this further.]]


End file.
